Talk:G Booster Set 14: Divine Dragon Apocrypha/@comment-2060498-20180121091926
So Koutei and I, being the weebs we are, have been trying to figure out what will be getting supported in the higher rarities, cause there's so much crammed into this set (instead of making a Dark Zone EB to lessen the load on this BT...) that it's hard to tell what goes where. Here is my prediction list, based on the fact that we'll probably be seeing a lot of legacy support fighting. *G-BT14/004 - Dragabyss, Luard *G-BT14/005 - One who Hunts Souls, Balaam ---- *G-BT14/006 - Holy Divine Knight, Blaster Blade Saver (Essentially BB G4) *G-BT14/007 - Knight of Deities, Altmile *G-BT14/008 - Dragfall, Luard *G-BT14/009 - Omnipotent Ultimate Regalia, Minerva *G-BT14/010 - Shiranui G4 *G-BT14/011 - Blazing Demonic Stealth Dragon, Shiranui "Zanki" *G-BT14/012 - Evil God Bishop, Gastille *G-BT14/013 - Chronodragon G4 *G-BT14/014 - Chronojet Dragon Z ---- *G-BT14/015 - Brave Stride *G-BT14/016 - New RP Heal (hopefully a Jewel Knight) *G-BT14/017 - True Dark Knight, Blaster Dark "Diablo" (Essentially BD G4) *G-BT14/018 - New Ritual PG *G-BT14/019 - New SP Heal (probably a Revenger) *G-BT14/020 - New Revelation Stride *G-BT14/021 - New Amaruda or Fenrir *G-BT14/022 - New Genesis Heal (probably a Regalia) *G-BT14/023 - New Nuba Heal (hopefully a Shura Stealth Dragon) *G-BT14/024 - Insulation Fallen Angel, Akrasiel *G-BT14/025 - New DI Heal (hopefully an Amon) *G-BT14/026 - ZTB Smokegear *G-BT14/027 - New ZTB Heal GRs Based off of GBT13, we can guess that the clan that used the Zeroth in the anime will likely get the GR spot. For this reason, I have put Dragabyss and Balaam here, although since Chrono used Dust as well, Balaam could be RRR and a new Chronodragon could be GR, but I feel like the GRs are reserved for the Apostle clans. RRRs Dragfall is confirmed, Chronojet is confirmed, there's no way Altmile is RR, and with Shiranui being added into the OP, it'll likely be RRR as well. Minerva I feel is RRR simply because she has a sleeve being promoted alongside the set itself, and not as a singular release afterward. No card that has a sleeve in a main set has been lower than RRR. Gastille is based off of Alicides. Granted, Alicides was from an extra booster, but he could've easily been a lower rarity. Shiranui, Blademaster, Valeos, Alicides, Gredora, and Chaos were all RRR, so Gastille likely will be too. Even though he only fought once, he was greatly important to the plot. Chronodragon I already mentioned. Shiranui G4 is up there as RRR because I don't think Bushi would put the G4 version of a card as a lower rarity than the G3 version in the same set. As for BB, I put him there because 1) If the first edition of GBT14 hasn't sold out yet, then having the option of a BB GS as SP will probably make the set sell out, since people prefer the full art SP over the normal art GR, and 2) How will there not be a fight between Aichi and Chrono at the end? Even if they make it into a movie. RRs So the heals should all be easily explained. Bushi will probably give us a new PG as Kazuma's deck has now been Gyze'd. While I don't think it'll be retrained, I do expect a lot of new Ritual cards. Unlike GBT11, where we got both Amaruda and Fenrir, I don't think the same is gonna happen with Gastille and Scharhrot. We'll likely get a new Amaruda or Fenrir, but we probably won't be getting a new Scharhrot. Since Minerva will likely be Regalia restricted, we might see a new Revelation based stride as RR, since Black Horn King, Bullpower Agrias was also RR. Same reason for the Brave stride being RR. Livarot and Smokegear are just following suit, considering Cela/Kera got retrained, and Bushi likes giving us high-rarity G2s. Akrasiel we already saw. Things would probably be easier if Ren was confirmed to not fight again, but he probably will, which will be a problem with how tight this set is. The reason why I put a G4 version of him as RR is because the original BD was R, and also had an SP. Ren may be part of the big 3, but I think Bushi would be fine putting him at a lower rarity than RRR, unlike BB and DO (making Purge RRR and Destiny RR would've been fair but nooooooo, also it wouldn't be the first time a fan favorite card was demoted in rarity Luquier and Cecilia).